Fading Away
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: True story  made up near end  Bella deals with adult stuff while her suspicions and life turns into a complete catastrophy. With help of her friends and her half sister  Angela  she gets back on her feet. She finds love but it gets complex. All Human!
1. Preface

Fading Away

Author's Notes: This is a true story just with Twilight characters and place setting I.E Forks. Today I heard a friend's life story and it killed me that she went through everything that I am going to write about. Please can I have 6 reviews to get started? Please I would like to know what you think and if you think I should continue. I don't own twilight, not even the characters! WARNING: Lemmon's in future chapters, cheating, adult themes, self harm, suicidal thoughts and family troubles. You have been warned! Please let me have 6 reviews, I would appreciate it and I would warm my heart to know that you would like to know about what my friend went through. Halfway through I change the story (about my friend) so that Bella and Edward's relationship developes!

Preface:

Dealing with what I have to isn't the best thing in the world. I think she desurves some of the things she gets. I know he threatened her but thing is...She was cheating. Hell she would do it as if he was blind to it! I had to tell him the reason I thought she would want a divorce and she proved my suspicions right. From then on my life turned into a complicated mess, yes I got a better relationship with my Dad.

Yet there was something inside me that felt different, that was: emptiness. Me and my Mom had an amazing connection, when she did what she did I felt repulsed. _How could she do that to him?_ Yes my Dad would come home drunk, upset and tierd. That day I saw him show his true emotions showed me that he isn't always as strong as he is.

I love my Dad, he cares for me and the fact that my Mom...My own Mother, the one who gave birth to me would do such a thing. It just made me hate her even more, then when they made me have to pick between either one...I just couldn't because no matter how much I hated my Mom I still loved her.

So instead of going with them I simply asked them if Esme could adopt me. That way I got to be with my best friends and not have to deal with everything. They deliberated on whether or not to let me go with her or to let me _have_ to choose.

Since then I just wouldn't deal with their arguments, lies and violence. The night my Dad threatened her, I was scared but somehow I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. My Dad was always a curious man, he knew where he stood and what he had to do. My Mom was always the crazy one in the family, she never really thought twise.

When I was a kid she was my role model, the one I looked up to and my Mom all at the same time. Now I just hate her, she is not the path I want to follow and not who I want to talk to often. She never considered mine or my Dad's feelings, she would always think for herself and her needs.

When I came home that day, it scared me to death because seeing what I saw wasn't pleasent. The last thing I can remember is when someone is a 'friend' you don't lead them into your room and then they come out sorting their zipper! It irritates me that she would actually think I would fall for that! It's just insulting!

After everything I have been through, I thought I couldn't be happier and seeing Esme and Carlisle's smile...Made me smile, I knew I would finally be happy. When I saw my Mom scratching the pen to the paper...All that was left was my Dad. He signed the paper, slid it to us and he looked sad.

I stood up, hugged him and sighed. I will never forget the day Alice saw my marks, not even when Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Edward did. Some people who saw the marks of my depression would ask, I was thankful to what Alice and Rose did for me. Now I could finally feel free, happy and like myself again.

"Well. This is done. Do we get to see her like in the holidays? Or weekends?" my Dad asked Carlisle, he just shrugged. "I guess that would be Bella's decision," he said looking at me. "I think it would be acceptable. Just let me phone either one of you to let you know when and how long I will be there."

"Alright. Be happy Bella. You desurve it," my Dad whispered to me while I hugged him. "Thanks Dad. You desurve happiness more than I do. I love you," I sigh into his hold, I feel a tear drop on my shoulder and knew it was my Dad. "I love you too Bell," he whispered, I walked over to my Mom and hoped that I could be friendly for a matter of seconds. She pulled me into a hug, her smell making me feel like being sick. "Goodbye Belly. I love you honney."

"Love you too Mom," I said pulling away, she knew I was distant to her and just looked at me sadly. When I turned to see Carlisle and Esme holding all of my already made bags, I smiled knowing I could finally feel part of a family. Walking to the door, I turn back lightly to see my parents watching me intently.

I felt sad but relieved at the same time, I finally don't have to deal with abnormal stuff. Things that won't make me as stressed as I usually was, I could finally feel right and in my place. When I turned back to see the open door, to see Carlisle and Esme in the car waiting for me I walked out and didn't look back.

This is a brand new begining, my new life and I was going to make it right. This can only go forward now, no going back and only look to the future. I could see bright possibilitys with Carlisle and Esme. This is where my life truely begins...

What do you think? Have I given too much away? Please let me have the 6 reviews! I won't write in a long time if I don't get the 6 reviews. So don't test me please! Much Love!


	2. Chapter 1: This is wierd

Fading Away

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight. Please can I have 3 reviews for this chapter? WARNING FOR THIS STORY: Self harm, violence, lemmons (In future chapters), strong language, adult themes, alcohol problem, relationship and family issues. This is based on a true story just changed at the end (I'll tell you when I'm winging it) and twilightafied. Enjoy and can I please have the reviews and you to suggest?

Chapter 1: This is wierd

Waking up to sunshine in dull, cloudy Forks is a big deal and when I get up and run downstairs I meet up with Alice. She is always here in time and I guess Charlie let her in. Charlie is my Dad, he has brown hair and dark brown eyes, wrinkles and an amazing mustache!

When I noticed Alice got my bag ready I smiled at her, she was sipping on a cup of tea and leaning on the counter. I walked over and lifted up my cup of tea and gulped it down greedily. Alice giggles at this and hands me some breakfast that I'm guessing Esme made for me.

"Morning Belly. How are you?" she asked me, I smile at her and glug the rest of my drink. "I'm fine. How are you Alley?" I asked her giggeling at our conversation.

"I'm fine. When you're ready come over to the car," she said walking over to the door and leaving, I finish eating breakfast and my drink then run upstairs to get changed. I changed into a brown top that clung to my figure, jeans and black boots. I rushed to brush my teeth, hair and wash my face.

I quickly left my Mom a note telling her I was with Alice. I knew she was going to eventually come home before me. Alice always took me over to hers when we were together. Me and Alice have known each other since we were kids, I knew the Cullen family all my life. Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were all adopted into the Cullen family. I love them like they were my siblings...

When I got into the car, bag in hand and hair flying lightly with the breeze. Alice's peircing blue eyes, spikey black hair and pale perfect features dazzeling me. She notices and smiles, she always has been my best friend and I love her like my sister.

My Mom's name is Renee and she has light brown hair, hazel eyes, slim figure and she is 5'2 while I'm 5'4. She and my Dad are both 35, I'm 17 and my parents had me when they were 18. They were together since they were 15, married at 17 and I was born a year after. They are still happily married, thing is my Dad had a one-night stand and that left my Mom broken.

Me and my Mom have a strong bond, I love her alot and she is my best friend. When Alice reaches to our school I get out and link arms with her, feeling like myself again. I rush over to the gang and catch up from our holidays, I told them me, Charlie and Renee all went to Ohio and loved it there.

My Mom is a Pre-School teacher and my Dad is chief of police. They tend to not be at home all the time, so that is why I go with the Cullens. The bell rings and I go to English lit (with Alice), then I go to History (with Rose), Lunch, Biology (Edward sits next to me), Gym (With everyone) and then I have Spanish (Jasper and Emmett).

When the day is over I head over to the Cullen house with Alice, she is always the one to drive me. It is rare when someone else drives me, so I get to talk to Alice alot. Rose has blond hair and is twins with Jasper, they are originally called 'The Hales' but turned into a Cullen.

Edward has bronze hair, chiseled jaw, tall, green eyes, crooked grin, perfect features and a manly charm. The Cullen boys are always in the Gym and I know because they once forced us to come with them. Edward has (from what I have seen through his shirt) a six pack, muscles in all the right places and is tonned. Emmett has dimples, brown eyes, dark brown hair, muscled and is basically a hulk/teddy bear.

Jasper is well shaped and looks like his sister, he isn't as tonned at Edward but he is still fit. Rose has the figure of a model, blue eyes and golden locks. Alice is my little pixie, while Rose and Jasper were 'The Hales' Alice was 'Alice Brandon' Emmett was 'Emmett McCarty' and Edward was 'Edward Masen'.

They say they don't remember their families, they only know of Esme and Carlisle. Esme has caramel hair, hazel eyes, cheeky smile and lovely features. Carlisle has short blond hair, blue eyes and a charming smile. Esme is an interior designer, Carlise is a doctor and they have been friends with my parents for years.

When we make it to the house I'm welcomed by Esme and Carlisle and we watch some movies. We are currantly watching 'Dream House' and I don't exactly like it. I look at the time and decide I should go home. I stood up abruptly "Hey can someone drive me home?" I ask the gang, Carlisle was off work today but seemed at ease with Esme wrapped around him.

Edward stands up abruptly "I'll take you home. Go get ready and I'll start the car," I get my bag and follow behind him. When we get in the car we are silent, feeling the nice aura of being with Edward. Me and Edward are best friends, but since he saw me grow up into who I am today it's awkward.

When I heard him clear his troat I look at him, he stares at the road "So what do you think of the movie?" he asks trying to make conversation. "Well...It isn't exactly what I like but I'll tell you this: It is slightly confusing," he chuckles at this causing me to giggle. "It is I couldn't stand watching anymore of that. Hey I was wondering do you want to come with us Friday night to watch 'The woman in black'?" he asks I deliberate this and smile.

"Isn't that the one with Daniel from Harry Potter?" I asked him, he looks at me and gives me his famous crooked smile. "Yeah it is. I'm impressed Bella," he tells me and I blush lightly. I never took compliments well and he knew it. "I'll think about it. What did _you_ think about dream house?" I ask him and he chuckles lightly.

"I don't like that dude. He is always in movies and instantly makes them shit. Like in 'Aliens and Cowboys' seems cool but he is in it...Making it shit. Then he was in the bond movies, he made it the fucking shitest of movies in the world," he says shaking his head and making me laugh and hold my side.

"I get it you don't like the guy," I say wiping tears from my eyes, we were parked outside my house now. "Not one bit. Bye Bella I'll see you tomorrow and please think about watching the movie with us," he says I lean over and kiss his cheek. When I get out I notice him smile to himself and speed off. I walk to the front door and when I enter I notice my Mom is in the living room.

She is sitting with a man who seems to be atleast 25, he seems too young to be here in our house. "Bella honney. I didn't think you would be home so early! How was Esme's?" she askes with wide eyes as she stands up and brushes herself off. "It was fun. Errmm..." I trail off looking at the man who joined my Mom and mimicked her.

"Bella this is Phil. Phil this is my daughter Bella" she says introducing us, Phil pulls his hand out for me to shake. I let my hand shake his "Nice to meet you Bella," I nodd and reply with a whispered 'You too' and head for the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. I see my Mom by the door, her face a little flushed "Bella Phil is a friend and he just got here. I'm going to give him a tour of the house, alright?" she says and walks off without me answering.

_Rude!_ I have my food and drink, when I hear the door shut and lock to my Mom and Dad's room I get a slight shiver down my spine. _Why the hell did she take him to the room and lock it behind them? This is wierd..._

I shake the feeling off, take my bag and finish off my homework. When I'm finished I rush to sleep and fall into unconciousness...

XxX

What do you think? Please can I have the 3 reviews and you to suggest others to read this? It would mean alot! Much love!


End file.
